Trollmoot
Anthropologist Seinne ir'Vellar has asked the Wayfinders to accompany her on an expedition to witness a meeting of trollkind in the Shadow Marches About Players: * Aiden ir'Reinard * Stefan ir'Lain * Thak of the Black Sands * Cade Brushgather Notable NPCs: * Seinne ir'Vellar, Aundairian academic * Ulfhilda, Droaamite troll leader * Irikaa, Byeshk troll leader * Ingmuur, Harseldaarn scrag leader Introduction Mr W Wencove, Wayfinder Foundation, Korran-Thiven, Upper Central, Sharn Breland Dear Mr Wencove, Following consultation with Mr Rapelje and Ms Rauthevvit, it is my pleasure to confirm my plans for your intrepid team. I will require four escorts to accompany me on an anthropological expedition to the northern Shadow Marches. I cannot stress enough the dangers involved - we are to catalogue a once-in-a-lifetime meeting of Eberron’s most violent giantkin after all - so I trust you will select a party that are prepared to defend themselves should the need arise. The humidity is of course significant, but sadly it is the least of our worries. My research proposal included funds for tinctures to prevent stirge fever. You will need it. Don’t buy anything that isn’t Jorasco. I will await your team’s arrival in Zarash’ak. They can find me in the Liondrake’s Mane hotel throughout Therendor. Lady Seinne ir’Vellar Professor of Arcane Ecology Arcane Congress P.S Willard, can you get them to bring some nice macarons? I am dying out here. Summary Much trolls. Very fire. Epilogue Iviei paused at the door to the chamber. It had been Khyber's hike to the Great Crag, and she dearly wanted to rest - to find a place to spin and sleep - but there are three people in Droaam that you never keep waiting. And she was the worst of them. Iviei wrapped her fingers against her waist. Which form to wear? This was no country to favour a human-like form, and the last thing the annis would need is the reassurance that comes with the softer sort of form. Iviei breathed a sigh of relief as she decided on a shape meant for her own comfort. That had to be the best choice. Iviei let her lower lip and jaw split into fangs, let her legs splinter into eight from the toes upwards, and allowed her abdomen to separate behind her back. She'd discussed the transformation with a changeling once. Her own shifting was far more drastic, but they at least shared a language to discuss the experience. She'd told that old changeling it was like changing out of plate mail and into pyjamas. Iviei knocked on the door with one hand, and pushed through with head bowed. It was partly a gesture of respect, and party so that she didn't have to stare at her master's grim collection of skulls. "My Queen," Iviei began without prompting. She could feel dozens of eyeless sockets watching her. "Our disruption of the Eastern Marches began as planned, but we faced… unintended interference." "Who?" Her master's voice shook the walls. Iviei winced. "Spies. They didn't say who. Two halflings. One looked Talentan I think. And three humans. Aundairian. The Tharashks had no memory of them. I checked. They did help disrupt the troll ceremony, to our great benefit, but then they killed Ulfhilda and forced our retreat." Iviei dared look upon her master. Her anger was clear, but she seemed distracted by the body on her table. Iviei silently thanked the one-legged man for his sacrifice. Her master tapped a wicked claw against the man's skull. Iviei guessed her master might have caved that skull had she been in a worse mood. Her master spoke through gritted teeth. "Find them. All of them. Don't kill them… yet. Tell my sister first." Iviei exhaled, releasing a nervous pressure in her thorax. A new task meant she'd lived through another encounter with Sora Maenya. She bowed her head. "At once, my Queen." Iviei thought to herself, daring a slight smile. After all, she had a second, more elusive master to report to first…. --- Ketaal awoke with a start. Another one of those dreams. Clearly they hadn't forgotten him yet.